Past Meet Future
by archergirl14
Summary: Nashi & Storm are returning home from a job through the port town of Hargeon, when they unknowingly step through a time slip into the past, almost a year after the defeat of Zeref. Team Natsu encounters both future children, and in the process discovers things about themselves they wouldn't know otherwise. Only thing is, they'll forget when the kids return.
1. Ch 1: Hell no, say it isn't so!

_**Past Meet Future**_

_Chapter One: Hell no, say it isn't so!_

* * *

In a land filled with magic, there is a guild with wizards that out classes the others in heart and strength. The name of this guild is called Fairy Tail. It's been twenty years since the war with Zeref was won, and peace had finally returned to the little town of Magnolia. The most prominent of Magnolia's resident guild are now parents to the next generation of Fairy Tail. Two of these children, who are now teenagers, are returning home from a job by passing through the port town of Hargeon.

"Storm do we really have to take the train home, you know it makes me sick." Nashi Dragneel said as she looked to her dark blue haired and cobalt blue-eyed companion Storm Fullbuster. Her pack reminiscent of the one her father used to wear constantly on travels, was slung carelessly over her shoulder. Her elemental whip attached to her right hip for easy access in battle, all the while her father's scarf rustled slightly against her neck in the coming breeze.

Storm sighed as he glanced down at his pink haired and brown-eyed partner. "You know not all of us can walk everywhere, it's just not logical plus it's a faster way of getting home and you know it." He stopped in his tracks when he noticed something wasn't right, his eyes searched the stand closest to him for the day and was shocked to see it was April 3rd in the year X793 and not April 3rd year X812.

Nashi, not knowing her common partner in crime stopped. Continued on leaving the young stunned man behind while she continued to complain about riding the train, still trying to convince him to walk home.

_**April 3**__**rd**__** Year X793 Team Natsu...well Lucy**_

Lucy looked every which way for her guild mates but finally concluded that she was lost… again. She still didn't know why they often left her behind, maybe she just wasn't fast enough to keep up with two long legged men and a woman that could outrun them both combined. She sighed to herself while looking around.

Lucy finally noticed a still half-naked form similar to Gray's nearby. "Gray!" She yelled running up to the young man. When he turned looking for his father nearby, he noticed Lucy.

"Aunt Lucy?" Storm questioned noticing that she looked so much younger than before.

"Aunt... Lucy?" She questioned knowing that she sure as hell didn't have any siblings and none of her friends except Levy had kids yet, so she couldn't be an aunt.

"Hey frosty stripper, where the hell did...you...go...?" Nashi came around the corner yelling until she spotted a younger version of her mom.

"I told you to never call me that again flametard!" Storm responded with a hiss.

"Mom, is that you?" Nashi asked totally ignoring the man beside her. "You look so young, where's Luke isn't he with you?" Nashi being clueless to the whole situation, like her father, asked with a toothy grin much like Natsu's.

The pink hair caught Lucy's attention the most, but then she noticed the young woman's eyes were the same shade of brown as her own. "Mo..mom?" She asked dumbfounded at what was being presented to her in the form of another human being.

"Yo Lucy where'd you go, we've been looking everywhere for ya." Natsu slung an arm over her shoulder from behind before looking up at the two individuals in front of her. He sniffed slightly before a crease formed in his eyebrows, for some reason the young woman smelled of him AND Lucy, and the young man smelled a lot like Gray and his stalker Juvia.

"Dad, I can't believe you're not at home with Igneel!" Nashi yelled excitedly before throwing her arms around both Lucy and Natsu, to the duos shock. At this point Lucy fainted from stress.

"Luce!" "Mom!" Were both heard at the same time as both pinkettes hovered above the unconscious blonde woman. Natsu's head shot up to the young women when she called Lucy mom, then he remembered her calling him dad. _What the hell is going on._ He thought before he was yanked away from Lucy by a very irritated redhead.

"Don't just go running off on your own, you know we don't have your sense of smell." She hissed at the trembling Natsu, before noticing Lucy on the ground and the two frightened gazes locked on her. She made sure to look carefully at the two, before noticing something that gave her pause.

Erza dropped Natsu with an audible 'ouch' heard from the later, and walked up to the blunette in front of her. She looked down at the light blue Fairy Tail symbol on his chest before returning her gaze to frightened eyes, something told her that this person knew her, which was crazy because she'd never seen his face before.

"What is it Erza?" Gray asked coming up behind the suspicious woman, not knowing he'd stripped off his shirt, while he otherwise had his hands in his pockets. An audible gulp was heard from the young man in front of her.

"Uncle Gray, your shirt." Nashi said with a sigh, before throwing a glare at Storm who stared slack jawed at both his young father and younger version of the red devil as the kids of Fairy Tail called her, except her daughter Fae.

"Whaaa, when did that happen…wait, did you just call me uncle Gray?" Gray asked incredulously as he pulled on his discarded shirt, that was when he finally noticed the bright pink haired women with familiar chocolate brown eyes.

His gaze then shifted to the young man and found many similarities they shared, except the eyes, those he knew quite well in fact. They often showed up when he least expected them. He lowered his eyes to the guild mark on his chest and clenched his teeth, he could tell the mark was genuine for each left a significant magical signature.

Gray being confrontational stepped next to Erza, "Who the hell are you two?" His gaze narrowed as he looked at both individuals, before noticing the young man look down as if he'd scolded him like a child.

Storm looked at Nashi before he returned a leveled gaze to Gray, the hesitation gone from his demeanor as he stood tall in front of his father from the past. "My only guess is that we've slipped through a time slip that've opened periodically after the war with Zeref and Acnologia." This statement shocked all present including a now awake Lucy, who was holding her head before gazing up at what could be a young version of her with pink hair.

"That was my guess," Lucy said as she finally got to her feet. She examined the young woman noticing that Natsu's prized scarf was wrapped around her neck, only this one was a more tattered version of the one Natsu had now.

She then noticed that she also possessed a few celestial keys, ones that she had in her possession now. "Let's see, Leo, Virgo, Aries, Scorpio, and…is that Aquarius!?" Lucy shrieked as her gaze shot up to meet brown eyes that matched her own. Her eyes teared up as she gazed back down at the key the young woman held, "So I do find her again." Her smile was blinding as she hugged herself, the relief she felt dulling her senses to the current conundrum in front of her.

Nashi couldn't help but tear up a bit, she knew that Aquarius and her mom were close, she just didn't know how close until now. _Maybe I should give her back the key when I get home to my time…if that happens._ She looked down with a touch of sadness before feeling a demanding gaze land on her, she looked up at the current Fairy Tail guild master Erza Fernandez… or was it Scarlet at the moment.

"Um, Master Erza. Storm's correct we're not from this time." She looked at the stand where Storm had previously been, and gasped. "Nineteen years from now in fact." She turned slightly before she showed her uncovered arm to them, there in hot pink on her shoulder was her Fairy Tail guild mark. "I'm Nashi…" She looked at Storm before saying, "Dragneel, I'm seventeen years old."

Natsu for once had no words at this announcement, his gaze shot to Lucy before returning to Nashi. He sniffed again before finally confirming her words, she DID smell like him…and Lucy. That surprised him for right now he and Lucy were nothing more than friends, but they have a kid two years from now, what the hell happened in the time between for this to happen. Was there something that Lucy wasn't telling him…?

"Storm," The young man said before meeting Gray's eyes with conviction, "Fullbuster, I'm also seventeen just like Nashi." Gray stared stunned at Storm, a gut-wrenching feeling building up at the thought that Juvia could be this kid's mother.

Erza blushed at the thought of her guildmates having kids, figuring out quickly that Natsu and Lucy were the young woman's parents. She still had trouble figuring out who Gray had paired off with in the future, she hoped it was Juvia or else she'd beat him silly for leading the poor girl on.

Erza coughed into her gloved hand before looking back to Nashi and Storm, "it seem that you'll need to return to Fairy Tail with us for the time being, just until we can figure out a way to return you back to your own time," she then whispered quietly to herself, _"and I can learn more about who's with who and which wedding I can be the maid of honor in."_ Nashi couldn't help but chuckle to herself, she didn't know the guild master was a romantic at heart.

It was then that Nashi realized that meant taking the train, she turned a bit green just at the same time as Natsu did. "No trains!" They both screeched at the same time shocking everyone to silence before the one's not affected by motion sickness just laughed. "It's not funny!" Both father and daughter coursed together before turning on one another. "Stop copying me!" Both voices rose at the same time. "Me! You're the one screaming in my ear!" They both said together once again.

"Wanna fight!" Natsu exclaimed before Nashi pulled out her whip, fire igniting it from base to tip, the outlet for the magic being her hands. "Bring it on old man, I'll beat your ass here and now!" Lucy smacked the back of Nashi's head, at the same time Erza did the same move on Natsu. "Moooom." Nashi whined at Lucy. "Nashi I'm not your mother at this moment, but that doesn't mean I'll allow you to act like another destruction happy person we all know."

"Won't bringing them with us, change the future?" Gray questioned as he distanced himself from Storm. Storm on the other hand looked a bit hurt that, his own father present or past, wouldn't want to get to know him. "Most people in the past forget what occurs during the time someone from the future accidently slips into the past, it's happened before but it requires certain conditions to return."

Natsu just pouted, "Well that's no fun at all." Nashi grinned back at her dad, "My thoughts exactly." At least father and daughter could agree on something in the here and now. Lucy sighed, "Come on you two let's go, and no whining Natsu we're taking that damn train whether you like it or not." Lucy glared at him when he opened his mouth to protest.

"Very well time to leave." Erza said as she moved back a bit to grab her luggage which was a mountain of stuff as usual, but it sure as hell shocked Storm and Nashi as they stared at the powerful wizard they knew as their master in the future.

Of course, as soon as they got on the train both Nashi and Natsu slumped in their seats, Natsu's head resting on Lucy's lap and Nashi's on her shoulder. "You two better not throw up on me or I'll beat you black and blue, or better yet have Erza do it." Two pitiful voices responded. "Aye sir." Which made the other's in the train car chuckle, including Storm who was seated next to Erza instead of Gray.

Erza just couldn't get over the fact that Nashi was the product of Lucy and Natsu, because both of them were clueless in their feelings for each other at the present. She looked to Storm and saw sadness in his eyes as he watched what he knew of as the Dragneel family, who'd bonded even though the future parents were skeptical of the situation. _I hope this turns out for the better in the end._ Were her last thought before the train to Magnolia sped on its way.

* * *

I'm still debating on whether or not to continue this story, maybe if I get feed back on how it turned out I might think about it.

\- archergirl14


	2. Ch 2: Fairy Tail

_**Past Meet Future**_

_Chapter Two: Fairy Tail_

* * *

When the train finally arrived at the station in Magnolia, Erza had to drag Natsu off the train while Nashi was carried on Storm's bare back since he'd lost his shirt before the time slip. "Never again." She mumbled into his ear while his hands gripped her bare thighs to keep her from slipping, _her shorts are too short for her own good._ He thought absently as they neared the road to the guild hall.

Lucy just giggled at the sorry sight both fire users made, before squeaking out in shock when a flying bundle of blue fur hit her chest. "Lucy! You and Natsu left on a job without me, did you bring me back any fish as an apology." Happy wailed into her bosom, not really noticing anyone else in the meantime.

"Happy!" Nashi exclaimed excitedly while she squirmed on Storm's back, which irritated the Ice-make mage to the point he finally let her fall on her ass with a huff. "Hey that hurt, what was that for snowman." Nashi complained as she got to her feet and rubbed her sore ass.

"Well if you weren't squirming like a worm on my back, I wouldn't have dropped you like a rock out of annoyance fire freak." Storm crossed his arms and scowled down at her before being assaulted by somebody from behind.

"Gray my love, Juvia has been waiting so long for you to come home." Juvia was glued to Storm's back, while his body remained stone still. He knew that voice oh so well, and his eyes met Gray's who was positioned slightly behind Erza blocking him from Juvia's view, in other words he was hiding from his mother.

Nashi growled fiercely before clutching Storm's wrist and pulled him away from his mother, "wrong Fullbuster lady." She then stepped in front of him as if to shield him, from his own mother no less, her hand unconsciously rested on her elemental whip. Which caused Juvia's eyes to widen before she really looked at Storm, then her eyes finally landed on Gray.

Natsu was startled a bit at the display of aggression his future daughter was displaying, almost as if she and ice for brains kid were more than just friends. Storm on the other hand displayed no signs of distress at the display, almost as if he was used to it. Although Natsu was quickly distracted when Happy gaped at both Storm and Nashi. "Look Natsu it's a female version of you that looks like Lucy, she even looks like she'll weigh the same if I tried to carry her." At that the little exceed was tossed in Natsu's direction with a muttered 'stupid cat' from Lucy.

It wasn't long after that Lucy pulled Juvia aside which puzzled the water mage, that is until Lucy explained the situation to her. Her gaze flew back to Storm a deep blush heating her face at the thought that he was her son, and not to mention the son of the love of her life. It gave her hope that Gray would finally accept her feelings in the future. Then her mind wandered to how many kids they have, then to how many kids he wanted, before her imagination went into the explicit area of how kids were made and her face felt like it was burning.

"Juvia!" Was what startled her out of her train of thought, before the love sick expression returned to her face, because none other than Gray was the one calling for her attention. Before Gray knew it, he had a very busty and petite water mage clinging to his arm, sure he didn't mind it as much after the Grand Magic Games, but in this moment, she was a little too handsy he would say. He coughed into his hand when he noticed Storm staring at them, _now this is embarrassing._

Gray didn't want to admit it to himself, but over the course of their time together he'd developed feelings for the water mage. He noticed it for the first time when they were living together during the year the guild was disbanded, he often found himself thinking that the life they were living wasn't so bad. It also didn't hurt that Juvia was for some reason hopelessly in love with him, then his thoughts drifted to the scar on her side, a scar she'd recklessly given herself in order to spare his life and end hers. At that moment he'd unknowingly griped her hand in his, squeezing gently to reassure himself that they'd both made it out of that particular fight alive.

Juvia looked up at him in concern, the hand he wasn't holding coming up to rest against his cheek. "Gray, are you okay?" Her words snapped him out of his depressing thoughts before he gave her a brief nod, soon after his gaze wandered over to Storm whom was standing close by awkwardly not knowing what to do from here with his parents. Storm felt out of place in this time, and quite envious that Nashi could just jump into the rhythm of things with her own parents.

Juvia finally detached herself from Gray to approach Storm, who's gaze was concentrated on the ground. She lightly touched his cheeks with both of her hands and lifted his head so she could gaze into his eyes, which she noticed took after her instead of Gray. His face and body type took fully after his father, his hair was a darker shade of her own and laid flat against his head instead of spiked like Gray's. Juvia smiled at her future son knowing full well by his expression that he was feeling out of place and alone, she knew that feeling all too well before she'd met Gray.

Storm was quite shocked when his mother pulled him into a loving hug, he relaxed into the familiar embrace finally feeling like he was home again. It was quite funny since he was about a head taller than her, but he didn't care as he brought his arms up to return the embrace. When they finally broke apart Storm looked around noticing that the Dragneel's were smiling at him, but Erza had disappeared during all the commotion with her guild mates. Then Happy had to go and open his mouth, "I don't get it does Juvia love that guy or Gray?"

"I'm her son, although my older sister Misty would have had a field day with that sentence." Storm huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, this knowledge startled both of his future parents that their gazes swung to one another in shock.

"Just how old is your sister?" Gray questioned his face heating up at the thought that he had TWO kids with Juvia years from now. "Eighteen." Was Storm's short reply, as a cunning grin formed on his face. "Surprised? Mom was too since Misty wasn't planned, I on the other hand was." Nashi just giggled on the side lines, she knew Storm was messing with his parents, particularly Gray, just for the fun of it.

Natsu chuckled at Gray's priceless expression, "Ha, you knocked up your woman on the first go." That earned him a smack to the back of the head from Lucy, and a wicked grin from Nashi that made him a bit uneasy. "You weren't any better dad. I was a surprise too, although Luke and Igneel were planned." Then he heard Happy chuckling from his place on his head, "Natsu _loooooves_ Lucy."

The latter mentioned was just silent, Lucy didn't want Natsu to find out her feelings this way. Over the years she'd grown to love her goof of a best friend, she'd noticed it right after the Grand Magic Games. She'd hugged him out of nowhere, but she had a clue as to where the sudden emotions that overtook her came from…her future self. What cemented her feelings was her talk with Aquarius after she and Natsu were reunited, she'd tried to convey them to him since but he was just clueless when it came to romance.

Lucy sighed to herself, _the last time I tried he said we'd be together forever and invited me on the 100-year quest in August._ "Let's just get to the guild and report to Mira about the quest we took, and Happy there's fish in Erza's ice chest as an apology even though you were gone to visit the exceeds with Carla and Lily at the time." With that she marched ahead of everyone else not bothering to look at anyone, not even Nashi who she'd come to love and acknowledge even though she and Natsu weren't together.

"Wait for me! I want to do the thing dad always did when he returned home." Nashi yelled excitedly as she ran after her departing mother, Lucy stopped and looked at her questioningly but she rushed past her and kicked the guild doors open. "We made it back alive!" The chatter within the guild went silent as all eyes turned to the young woman who'd entered the guild, who none of them knew. Lucy just held her head in aggravation at her future daughters Natsu-like personality, while Natsu just laughed and slung an arm around Nashi's shoulders like he'd often do to Lucy.

"I have a kid!" He said with a big grin on his face, which caused the guild to burst into chaos at that exclamation. Mira on the other hand rushed over with an excited expression everyone knew of within the guild, "who, when, where, and how?" Mira's words left her mouth in quick succession as she looked at Natsu then to Nashi with surprise. Just from a glance she could tell that the young woman looked a lot like Lucy, and now knowing time travel wasn't impossible, she could conclude that this young woman was the child he was talking about and that the mother was Lucy.

"It seems there was a butterfly effect from when the time rift existed, and Acnologia's defeat." Lucy said as a matter of fact as she took her place next to Natsu and Nashi, with her standing next to them everyone could tell that Nashi was the product of the two mages. It wasn't long before Storm entered the guild with his mother pulling him behind her by the hand, and Gray not too far behind. All eyes then turned to them and settled on the bare-chested newcomer, and the way Juvia was smiling. _Another one._ Was the collective thought of the guild.

Mira just let out an excited shriek at the two future Fairy Tail members, causing both Nashi and Natsu to wince due to their sensitive hearing. "Well, Mira's changed a bit since she's had Lex." Nashi muttered quietly but was heard quite clearly by Natsu. "Mira has a kid too!" Natsu said grinning as he glanced at the take-over mage. Mira smiled before reaching into her apron and pulling out a rose gold band with a three-carat diamond situated on top, it was at that moment all the women in the guild converged on her, except Erza who was in the guild master's office with Makarov.

Levy ended up being the closest and the loudest, "who are you getting married to?" It was the question that was being called out to Mira most often along with Cana's, "Who's your man?" It wasn't long after that when an irritable Laxus approached the gaggle of women to pull Mira to his side, and the excitement in the guild just grew louder at the show of possessiveness. Mira just blushed which was a first sight for almost everyone in the guild, and caused the girls to tease her about her love life as payback for when she'd mess with theirs.

It wasn't too long after that when both Storm and Nashi were pulled into the center of the commotion, and questioned about their time by the curious guild members. Evergreen to everyone's chagrin pushed her way to the front, "are there any other kids in the future?" Nashi looked to Storm as he returned her gaze before both looked at Evergreen. "You have a daughter named Ivy." Was Storm's quick reply, as his gaze wandered over to Mira's brother Elfman. Evergreen's eyes followed his gaze and blushed a deep scarlet at the implication that she was with Elfman, the big oaf that was always going on about being a real man, in the end she wouldn't complain if it were true.

Nashi piped up, "Levy has the twins Ren and Rin after Slade is born." Gajeel's deep chuckle could be heard in the background as Levy held her hands over her red face, many knew of her current pregnancy but the two other additions to the Redfox family were new to them. "I have two younger brothers, Luke and Igneel, but I think mom is pregnant again!" Nashi exclaimed with a toothy grin, and a groan from Lucy.

Storm had all gazes swing in his direction, almost as if asking if HE had any other siblings. "Um, I have an older sister named Misty." Mira looked over the moon at all the new additions that would be gracing Fairy Tail's future. "Oh, and guild master Erza has a daughter named Fae who's best friends with my sister." For some reason this information didn't shock anyone for they knew of Erza's feelings for the ever wandering Jellal, but the guild master bit was surprising since she relinquished the title back to Makarov because she enjoyed taking jobs with Team Natsu.

"Wendy has a little girl name Juliet." Wendy squeaked at Nashi's words, before blushing scarlet like most other women that found out they had children. She may only be thirteen, but she already had a crush on Romeo. Cana pulled the younger girl to her busty chest, "Looks like almost everyone's paired up with kids, seems like some have more than others." She gave a devilish grin to Lucy.

"Don't forget Ko, he's my exceed!" Nashi exclaimed while pulling Happy off of Natsu's head and hugging him to her busty chest, much like her mother's. "I have a kid too?" Was Happy's muffled question as he was being smothered by Nashi's hold on him. "Yup, and he's a very light blue color too. He's my best friend just like your dad's." She said holding him out in front of her as she smiled a similar grin to Natsu's frequent one.

Suddenly a booming voice rung out through the guild hall, "Quiet children!" Just by the tone everyone went silent to hear what master Makarov needed to say, for he didn't make an appearance as often as he used to. "I've been filled in on what has been going on, and it looks like Nashi and Storm will be staying with us until we can finally return them to their own time. I'm sad to say all of you will forget them when the time comes, it'll be like a blank stop in your memory where they used to be but everything else will remain."

Almost as if to bring cheer back to the guild hall Nashi and Lucy coursed, "Gray/Storm put on some pants." Which caused everyone in the guild to burst out laughing at the dismayed expressions both father and son sported as they looked around for their pants, and in the process put on each other's. Since Gray's pants were a bit baggy on Storm, and Storm's pants were a bit tight on Gray. Nashi walked up to Storm laughing as she pulled out another shirt from her pack, since she kept his things in there too along with her own. "Put on your shirt snowman." The pink in Storm's cheek just make her giggle louder as he pulled the black shirt over his head, not caring that he was wearing his father's pants in the slightest.

Gray on the other hand kept pulling at the fabric, since he wasn't used to wearing things that were more form fitting since he liked wearing baggy pants. A loud clearing of the throat had the guild quieting down again from their obvious humor at the situation. "While they're here let's give them a true Fairy Tail welcome!" Makarov grinned from his perch on the banister.

"Party!" Natsu yelled out the grin never leaving his face as everyone in the guild radiated with excitement at the prospect of a real Fairy Tail party for the first time in a long time. "First Nashi needs a bath." Lucy proclaimed as she pulled the younger version of herself by the hand, for she would not have a future daughter of hers smell like sweat at a party. Natsu just gaped at her not bothering to follow them, since he knew how Lucy was right after a job.

"Oh, Storm too." Juvia exclaimed as she also pulled her future son further into the guild for the indoor baths, leaving a stunned Gray in her wake at how quickly she's attached herself to Storm. Both Natsu and Gray looked at each other with raised eyebrows before shrugging their shoulders, if the women wanted to baby the kids then that was their problem. Although out of nowhere both were yanked by the back of their shirts, "you as well, you both reek as do I." Erza said as she pulled both complaining men in the same direction as Juvia.

* * *

Hey guys I just kept writing and writing and this is what my muse popped out, I didn't' know where to pause it so I just decided to do it here. Also in the first chapter when I called Juvia a stalker it was from Natsu's perspective not Gray's or mine. Also Fae Fernandes is posted on Deviant Art if you wish to see what I think she looks like, it's been a while since I've drawn anything. XD

-archergirl14


End file.
